


Saving the Savior

by RaysReads



Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Magical people are stupid, Vampire Percy Weasley, dumbledore sucks, even pro-muggle wizards have subconscious xenophobia, lord save them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads
Summary: The Order is in desperate need of help, so they call those who have already saved the world before.How better to learn to save lives that with those already world weary and experienced?So along come an alien, an angel, 2 brothers, a detective, his blogger, and a minor government official.Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018884
Kudos: 23





	Saving the Savior

The Order was getting desperate. People were dying left and right, they were getting tortured, poisoned or murdered….they knew they needed help and fast.  
A meeting was called at Grimmauld Place, one that even the minors could join. The entire Order was gathered in the kitchen as Molly called the children down.

After softly knocking on the door Molly Weasley shuffled into the room where all the kids gathered as meetings were going on. “We’ll be having a few guests over soon. They’ve never been here before, but as we need to be briefed on them you will be allowed to attend an Order meeting.” Everyone brightened and she quickly continued, “no you're not allowed to be members and it’s just this once, you hear? Now wash up so we may eat dinner with the meeting, everyone but some of the spies who are under suspicion are coming. Chop chop now!” She soon exited the room as the assembled teens raced upstairs to tidy up.

“Who is so important that even we get to listen in?” Harry wondered as he tried to flatten his hair with no success. “I dunno.” Ron answered, tying his shoe “Must be really important I reckon though. They’ve never let us in before.” The twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione rushed downstairs one after the other in order to not miss their chance.

What was strange though was that Percy Weasley was sitting at the table.  
It was the younger Weasley’s first instinct to scream at him and hex him, but a sharp look from their father halted them in their tracks as they took their seats with dark glares.

Seated around the long table were a plethora of people, including most Hogwarts professors, some ministry personnel, a few Azkaban guards, turncoat death eaters, medical staff, shop owners, specialists in about every subject, foreigners, and students. It was crazy as they all served themselves food from the long table and took their seats.  
Soon the noise quieted to only the sounds of silverware on plates as McGonagall stood, brandishing several packets of folders in different colors.

The thickest of the folders was a shade of Royal Blue and filled with several different kinds of paper, the further back in the folder, the darker and shabbier the paper within seemed to become. The second folder was a brilliant matte gold and seemed about the same length as the other folder, if a bit shorter. It seemed to have the same color and wear and tear problems but seemed to be separated into miniature sections like an accordian folder. A string of twine strapped across from both sides to cross over in the middle and form a plus sign with a bow in the middle.  
The third folder was dazzling white and seemed to correspond to the ink black, and foggy grey folders beneath it. All three were about the same length and also wrapped together with twine  
The sixth folder was eggplant purple and in a packet with a dark red and an emerald green folder. Both of them were about half the size of the others but no less important.

It turned out that every folder corresponded with a file box. 

The first was, again, the fullest but the others weren't to scoff at. She placed each file packet on it’s box and turned to her eagerly awaiting audience.

“Good evening. As you can see, three groups are hopefully joining our ranks today. Each have long and bloody histories, each has faced hardship and each has made sacrifices. They may be different, but we hope you treat them as allies to be trusted.” She flicked her wand and the bindings came loose off the blue and gold folders, which floated onto the table before opening.

Out of the blue folder came 12 pictures, which organized themselves in a straight line with a gap in the middle. Out of the gold folder came around 54 other pictures that sorted themselves into vertical lines beneath each of the original 12, some of the 12 ‘groups’ had only one of the pictures from the gold folder, while others had a lot more. 

“This is The Doctor.” Mcgonagall's voice rang loud and clear throughout the quiet room as she gestured towards the twelve different men. “These twelve pictures are the same person.” She made the pictures float in a rotating circle above the table with the image facing out. “Once The Doctor dies, he regenerates into a new body, though he does have a limit and can die permanently. This is a characteristic from his race; Time Lords.” a hologram of Gallifrey appeared above the rotating pictures. “The time lords are a race of aliens who come from the planet Gallifrey who have many characteristics including longevity. The Doctor is over 2000 years old, or 4 and a half billion depending how you look at it.”

“Gallifrey was destroyed in the time war, which took place here.” She gestured to the gap in the pictures “A gap resides in our knowledge. But we do know that another race attacked Gallifrey. For many years they fought, but there was only one way for them to win. The Doctor took it upon himself to blow the other race up in order to save the universe, but in doing so, blew up his own planet as well. He intended to die there but is now the last of his species.”

The mood was suddenly solem. What he had faced was nothing like they were facing, it was much much worse. They were facing a single man, he had faced an entire species, but in the end they were close to being alone too.

The hologram flickered out and the pictures floated back to their original places.

“These Pictures,” she gestured to the groups below each image, “Are the Doctors companions. He always travels with someone, whether they be human, alien or robot. All of them have joined him on his adventures and loved it but there is a dark side. Every companion either leaves, gets trapped, gets hurt, or dies.” several of the photos turn black and white. The ones who stay in color are the ones who left and are safe, it is a pitiful few.

The pictures all floated soundly back into their folders as the images cancelled out. 

The next folders floated over soundly and the twine swiftly unravelled. The folders were black, white, and grey.  
Lying in a straight line they simultaneously opened and three different images hovered above the table. Out of the Black folder came an image of a Man with long, brown hair and brown eyes. From the grey folder came an image of a similar man with messy black hair and blue eyes. The white folder displayed an image of a man with dirty blond hair, green eyes, and freckles. Hestia Jones took over this one.

“These are Sam and Dean Winchester, brothers, and their companion Castiel. They hunt the supernatural. Vampires, Demons, Wendigo, Rugaru, Wiccan Witches, Werewolves, Pagan Gods and so much more.” Remus Lupin flinched at the mention of werewolves while Percy's wince at the mention of Vampires went unnoticed, and it was quickly mentioned that there was a difference between American and European Monsters and that there would be no attacking.

“Their mother was killed at a young age and their father in his grief raised them as child soldiers, dragging them from one hunt to the next, having them kill from a young age. Sam left for college in order to become a lawyer and cut off contact with his father and brother. Once their father went missing however Dean retrieved Sam in order to look for him. Since then they located and lost their father, Sam died, Dean made a deal for his soul, Sam was brought back, Dean went to hell for 4 months or 40 years hell time, they caused the apocalypse, found out angels were real, met Castiel who was one of them, found out God disappeared, found out that they were the true vessels for michael and lucifer, stopped the 4 horsemen, sam fell into lucifer's cage to stop the apocalypse, came back out, lost his soul, there was some mess with his mind once he got it back, they fixed that, they had to fight Eve aka the mother of all monsters, kill the leviathan who were God's first creation locked in purgatory which Castiel set free, this ended up with Dean and Castiel in Purgatory which they fight out of.”

By this point jaws are dropped all around the room. Demons? Angels? God? Purgatory? WTF!? Harry was just relieved to know that he didn't have the worst luck or life ever.

“At this point they tried to close the gates of hell but by doing this lock Heaven as well and throw all of the angels down to earth. They tried to fix this by reopening heaven but because a knight of hell gets loose (a high end demon) Dean took the mark of Cain which he succumbs to and turns into a demon. The mark gets removed but this unleashes ‘the Darkness’ aka Amara who is God’s sister. She is not happy but after rallying forces, they make up and Amara brought their mom back from the dead as thanks. There was a whole other mess with Britain and Lucifer and his child and God but that's all over now.”

Somehow it was easier to accept Alien lifeforms than the thought that every religion and myth was real. Sure they might have some creatures, but thousands upon thousands of myths, stories, legends and gods roaming about and very, very real was unsettling.

The pictures packed themselves away and the last folder pack hovered towards them. The purple folder revealed a man with black curls and icy eyes, while the red folder unveiled an average man who actually seemed quite friendly. The green folder revealed an intimidating man in a suit. Tonks did this one, as she was more familiar with the Muggle world than most.

“These,” She said with a flourish, “are Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson. They are two men located in London who solve crimes together. Sherlock is a genius who rarely expresses emotions besides anger and can tell most of your life story by looking at you. He can tell your job by your calluses (or lack of them) and your daily life by shirtstains, your family by your possessions and hobbies by your hands. He comes off as cold and cruel and sometimes like a child but deep down he cares.


End file.
